


Ransom

by multixfanfics



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I never sleep, Peraltiago, Requested, pregnant Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Jake Peralta gets shot while working a case, and the team comes to visit him(Requested)
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: yes
> 
> Prompt: I saw there was no hurt/comfort so maybe you can categorize this fic as angst and fluff. Please write something like a follow-up from the Brooklyn nine nine "Ransom" episode where somehow Jake gets shot /stabbed or injured saving cheddar and both Holt and Kevin are guilty(Jake has to stay in the hospital).And please feature the rest of the squad too with a very pregnant Amy. I would like that. Thank you .And take care.
> 
> Requests cane be submitted under the work titled "Requests" on my page!

Jake had gone undercover as Kevin in order to fool Frank Kingston, the criminal who had kidnapped Cheddar, into giving Cheddar back without having to give up the file that Kingston wanted. Unfortunately for Jake, it did not go so well. Kingston had figured out that Jake was not really Holt’s husband, and had taken him hostage. 

Since Kevin & Holt had put a tracking device on Jake, they were able to find where Kingston was holding both Jake and Cheddar. 

Holt went in alone, with backup on the way. Canvassing the area, he noticed that Jake was tied to a chair, and Cheddar was on a rope leash, tied to the same chair as Jake. 

“Peralta, where’s Kingston?” he whispered to Jake, unable to see the criminal.

“He went behind me, he said he was going to go get a sandwich. I think we have a little time.” Jake responded.

“Okay, I’m going to untie Cheddar first, and send him out to Kevin. Then, we can work on untying you and catching Kingston” Holt said to Jake, reaching down to grab Cheddar’s leash. 

Just as Holt was untying Cheddar, Kevin walked in to the area that Jake & Holt were residing in.

“Raymond,” he called “Raymond, are you alright?”

Unfortunately for the group, Kingsley heard Kevin’s voice, and immediately ran to where Jake and Cheddar were tied.

Kingsley saw that Cheddar was untied, and sitting next to Captain Holt, and that Jake was almost out of his ties.

Thinking quickly on his feet, Kingsley pulled out his weapon to shoot Cheddar.

Jake, who saw this, got free of his ropes (a simple task, really) and jumped in front of Cheddar right as the bullet fired.

Kingsley saw that he had hit Jake, a police officer, instead of Cheddar, and began to flee the scene.

“Kevin, make sure Jake & Cheddar are alright, I need to go catch this guy!” Holt yelled, following Kingsley.

“Oh my, Peralta, you’re bleeding pretty heavily. Can you see where you were shot?” Kevin asked Jake.

Sitting up slowly, Jake answered “I think I was shot just below my ribs. I Cheddar alright?” 

“Yes, Cheddar is fine. I’m going to call an ambulance…my there is just so much blood”

Jake could feel himself fading in & out of consciousness. 

“Kevin…. call Ames…” he said, right before he passed out, unsure if Kevin had even heard him.

\-------

Jake Peralta awoke in a bed covered in all white. There was an IV hooked up to his arm, and his right navel hurt like Hell. 

“Oh good, you’re awake! I was wondering if your lazy self was ever going to wake up” Gina’s voice floated through the room.

“Gina?” Jake asked, confused.

“Uh, yeah, who else would it be?”

“Well, not that I’m not excited to see you, but why are you here, and the rest of the precinct not?” 

“Oh, Jakey, do you really think you’re special enough to have the entire squad take time out of their work day to come down and see you? JK!! I was your only emergency contact, so they called me. You’re lucky I was free.” 

“Thanks, Gina. Does Amy know that I’m here?”

“Nah, I figured she’d freak, so I wanted you to call her.”

“Well, here goes nothing…” Jake said, picking up his cell phone.

The phone began dialing……...

………Amy was standing with Rosa, who was about 20 hours in to the contest for the baby stroller, when her phone rang.

“Oh, Rosa, it’s Jake!” 

“Mhmm” Rosa grumbled in response, exhausted from standing I one place for 20 hours.

Amy picked up the phone and said 

“Hey, Jake! Rosa is doing pretty well in this contest, it’s just her and one other person. You wouldn’t guess who that other person is-“

Jake had cut her off to say “Ames, I need you to drop the contest and come down to the hospital.”

“WHAT? Jake, what happened, are you okay?” she practically screamed in to the phone, catching Rosa’s attention. 

“What’s up with Jake?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” she responded to Rosa. Turning her focus to Jake, she said “hon, what’s going on?”

“Well, you know that whole ‘I went undercover as Kevin to get Cheddar back’ operation thing?”

“Yes, continue…”

“Well, it kinda went sideways. I was, uh, kidnapped by the bad guy. He tied me and Cheddar to a chair. When Holt came to rescue us, Kevin did too, and he sort of alerted the bad guys by accident. The bad guy tried to shoot Cheddar, but I jumped in front of Cheddar, and was shot in the rib” Jake explained.

“Oh my gosh, I’m on my way right now. Are you okay?” Amy asked, walking out of the store, and Rosa following behind her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Gina is here and the doctors are going to tell me what they have given me and stuff when you get here.”

Luckily, the pair wasn’t too far away from the hospital, and made it to Jake’s room fairly quickly.

“Hey, Gina” Rosa greeted.

“Wassup! Haven’t seen you in a while” Gina said, pulling Rosa off in their own separate conversation, while the doctors talked to Jake & Amy.

“Hello, Mrs. Santiago. It looks like the bullet in Mr. Peralta missed his rib by a centimeter. We had to surgically remove the bullet, but the recovery time is quick. He should safely be out in the field in a couple of weeks. I had to put him on morphine for the pain, but no more drugs after that wears off. I would like to keep him over night in order to monitor his vitals because he lost quite a lot of blood, but he can be discharged tomorrow morning” the doctor informed.

After Amy asked a couple of questions, they thanked the doctor, and he left.

“I called the rest of the squad, and they are on their way down” Jake informed.

“That’s good” Amy said, sitting on the side of his hospital bed. She began stroking his messy hair when she asked “does it hurt anywhere? Can I get you anything?” 

“Ames, I will not allow you to get me anything. You need to sit down and rest as well, I don’t want you to be overly-stressed” Jake answered.

While Amy was protesting with Jake, Terry walked in with Charles.

“Oh my gosh, Jakey!! Are you okay? Oh my gosh, did you have to get surgery?” Charles squealed. 

“Yeah, I did. It’s going to leave an epic scar!”

“It really will! I’m heading down to the gift shop; did you want anything in particular?” Charles asked Jake.

“Hmm, if they have any airplanes, grab me one.”

“Gotcha, airplanes”

“Thanks, Charles!” Jake called as Charles walked off.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Terry asked Jake.

“I feel pretty fine, just a little nauseous.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Holt and Kevin are on their way soon. Hitchcock & Scully decided to stay back, but they say hi” Terry informed.

For a little while, the squad talked as one. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Charles carrying four bags stuffed to the brim.

“Fear not, Jake, for Charles is here!” he said, placing the bags down on Jake’s table.

He opened the first bag, which was full of plastic toy airplanes. The second was full of little teddy bears that said a variety of “get well soon!” The third had small baby clothes and toys in them, presumably for Jake & Amy’s baby, and the fourth was a mixture of other random things found in the gift shop.

“Jake, all of these are for you! Well, except for one of the airplanes, I want to give it to Nickolaj” Charles announced, obviously proud of himself.

“Woah, thanks Charles, but what am I going to do with all of this stuff? While I love them, I don’t need 25 airplanes!’’ Jake asked

“28, honey” Amy corrected Jake, who had counted them wrong.

“Do what you please, my man!” Charles said, in a Scottish accent.

“Um, okay. Awww, thanks for the baby clothes!” Jake responded.

“Of course, baby Jake had to have a Boyle touch!”

Jake went through the bags, and the team watched, He threw things to the team like he was at a football game. Terry had scored two teddy bears for his daughters, and Rosa got and airplane. 

Just as the team began to get comfortable again, a nurse came in the room and said “visiting hours are over. Anyone that is not immediate family needs to leave in the next 10 minutest”

Once the nurse left, Charles asked Jake “can I pretend to be your brother?”

“I would typically love that, but I’m actually pretty tired, sorry guys” Jake responded.

“It’s all good, man. I’m pretty exhausted too, that stroller contest really took a lot out of me” Rosa said.

“Thanks for doing that, by the way, Rosa” Amy said.

“Of course, anything for you guys” Rosa said, showing a small glimpse of softness.

Unfortunately, Charles ruined the moment by asking “Rosa, are you going to cry?”

“Of course not, Boyle. I am actually going to be on my way now, so Jake can get some rest. Gina, you coming with?” Rosa propositioned.

“Uh, duh. See ya later losers!” Gina called as she followed Rosa out of the room. 

“Well, Jake, Cagney & Lacey send their love, and hope you get better! I better be going; I have to make it home to drive them to dance practice!” Terry said, gathering his things.

Amy started tearing up (she blamed it on the pregnancy hormones) and thanked Terry for stopping by. 

It was now only Charles, Amy, & an exhausted Jake in the room. 

“Aww, you guys are holding hands!” Charles squealed.

Sighing, Jake said “well, she is my wife, so we do hold hands occasionally” and flashed Amy a small smile.

“I love you so much, and I’m so glad you’re okay. That phone call was so scary, I was so worried about you, Please, never put yourself in danger again.” Amy said, planting kisses on his cheek.

Charles was just watching this happen, and when he squealed for the 4th time, Amy kicked him out.

Jake could finally get some rest, so Amy sat down on the couch across from the bed, and began to read.

She was halfway in to the eight chapter of her book when Captain Holt called her.

“Hello, detective Amy Santiago” she answered.

“Santiago, it’s Captain Holt & Kevin. We were wondering if we could stop by Jake’s room to uh, make sure he’s alright, is now a good time?” he asked.

“Well, he just fell asleep, and visiting hours are over” Amy responded.

Sounding disappointed, Holt said “oh, okay. I guess we will stop by tomorrow then.”

“Actually, when he wakes up, I can call you, and we can sneak you by” Amy responded, sensing his guilt.

“Thanks. I’m sure uh, Kevin would appreciate that. See you soon” he said into the phone, then hung up.

\----------------

A few hours later, Amy was eating a PB&J on the couch, and Jake had just woken up.

“Hey, Ames” he said, sleep still evident in his voice.

“Oh, hey Jake! How are you feeling, hon?” she asked, getting up.

“I’m feeling refreshed, please don’t get up, I’m fine, I don’t need anything!” Jake exclaimed, seeing his pregnant wife drop her food and lift herself off the couch. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m just going to page the nurses for some dinner.”

“Sounds good. Do you want to play a game? Uno, maybe?”

“Oh, you’re so on!”

“Awesome! While you page the nurses, I’m going to run to the bathroom, and then I’ll be right back, okay?” Amy said, walking to the bathroom attached to the hospital room.

She did her business, the called Holt to let him know Jake was awake. He said he would be there in 10. 

Amy beat Jake in 3 rounds of Uno when Holt, Kevin, and Cheddar walked in to the room. Cheddar had a smiley face balloon tied to his collar, and Holt was holding flowers. 

“Captain Holt! This is a surprise! Oh, and is that Cheddar? Hey, boy!” Jake said, his voice giving away his excitement.

Amy stood to shake Kevin’s hand, and Holt placed the flowers down next to the airplanes on the table, while Jake was petting Cheddar.

“Peralta, how are you doing?” Holt asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“I’m fine. My ribs are a little sore, but that’s about it.’’

Kevin sat next to Holt, then asked “did you have to get a procedure done?”

“I did, they removed the bullet from my rib cage. I’m going to have a pretty epic scar!” Jake responded, still distracted with Cheddar.

Kevin’s face went white, so Amy said “Thank you for calling the ambulance, Kevin, it would have been pretty bad if you were not there.” 

Both Kevin and Holt remained quiet. Jake then picked up his phone and texted Amy:

__‘is there something wrong with our dad’s?’ ______

__

__

__

__

____‘I’m not sure’ _____ _ __

____ _ _

____ _ _

______‘well, holt and kevin look like they have some beef rn’ _____ _ _ _ __

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

________‘I bet everything is fine’ _Amy responded, shutting off her phone.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jake, Amy, Holt, and Kevin stared at each other for some time before Any broke the silence and asked “are you guys okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sighing, Kevin responded “well, Raymond is a tad bit…angry with me. He believes I should have stayed in the car. I told him that I heard a loud noise and just wanted to check on him, but he thinks it’s my fault Peralta was shot.’’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Holt and Kevin began arguing before Jake cut in and said,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, Kevin, don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault. Kingston would’ve noticed what we were doing eventually, and it was _my _decision to jump in font of Cheddar, not yours.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both Holt and Kevin went quiet for a moment before Kevin responded “thank you for saying that, I just felt so guilty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jake assured them both that he did not blame them for what happened, and the rest of the evening went smoothly. They left around 10pm, and Jake was finally alone with Amy, who was exhausted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ames, I want you to go home and get some rest. You can come back tomorrow to help check me out. I will call you with any updates” Jake told Amy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, you need some sleep. I will be fine here, I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you sure?’’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes! I’m just going to watch all the ‘Die Hard’ movies then go to bed, I swear!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, just call me if you need anything at all” Amy said reluctantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I will, I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Amy packed up her things, kissed Jake, and headed out, hoping to get some sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jake was left alone to watch Die Hard and eat the Hospital dinner. He truly felt fine, and was so excited to return home, but for now, he enjoyed his off time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda don't like this, I'm sorry if its crap :(
> 
> Yes, I am still stuck on how to italicize things 
> 
> Also: requests cane be submitted under the work titled "Requests" on my page!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
